User blog:KarpToEndAllKarps/Rules and Mechanics for Karp's DR
Overview This is my third attempt at hosting a game, so keep in mind I might not do the best job, but I've wanted to do this idea for a while now. Cards Instead of an Ultimate, there are Ultimate Cards you can find and play. You play the card by throwing it dramatically on the ground. Cards can be used once. The cards burn up after being played, leaving a distinctive residue. Cards can be purchased at the Card Shop for Chaos Coins. You get Coins by... *Getting away with murder (you gain all of the victim's coins, and two extra for your hard work) *Being voted MVP by other players after executing the correct person (6c) *Finding a critical clue in an investigation (2c) *Voting for the guilty party in the Trial phase (3c) *Gambling (various amounts) In addition, they're hidden around the map. List of cards *Combat boost: makes you better in combat for a short period of time (4c) *Overdrive: makes you faster for a short period of time (6c) *Puppet strings: control someone for a short period of time. They can't kill or commit suicide when under this card. (9c) *Adrenaline rush: makes you much faster and stroger for a short period of time (10c) *Flameburst: produces a firey explosion a short time after being set (12c) *Tactical explosive: an explosive that can be remotely detonated (15c) *Vapoprize: destroy any piece of evidence. Leaves no residue (17c) *Escape: win the game (20c) (the only win condition is playing this card) All of these cards (except for Escape and Vaporize) can be found hidden in various location around the map. Game Room Games '''Angelic Roulette: '''Place coins on the Angel wheel. You may place as many coins as you wish, but you must place all of your coins on a single slice. At noon EST each day, the wheel will be spun, and I'll run an RNG between 1 and 20. After the wheel is spun, all money on the wheel vanishes. The slices are: Red (1-2), green (3-4), and blue (5-6): If you bet on one of these and it lands on it, you get double the coins you put in. If you bet here and it doesn't land on your slice, you get back half of your coins (rounded down), making this the safest option. Black (7-8) and White (9-10): If you bet on one of these and it lands on it, you make triple the coins you put in. Purple (11-12): If you bet on this one and it lands here, you get double the coins you put in. The coins are stolen randomly from other players. Green (13-14): If you bet on this one and it lands here, you get double your money and one Grass Juice. You can drink this item at any time to heal all injuries and sicknesses. This object can not be found anywhere else in the game. Orange (15-16): If you bet here and it lands here, you get 1.5x your coins back (rounded down) and one random card worth 10 or less coins. Rainbow (17-18): Is secretly one of the other colors in disguise. Polka-dotted (19-20): If you bet here and it lands here, you get 4x your coins back, but every other player who participates gets double the coins they put in. Also, this slice can '''not '''get you to over 20 coins. If it would, the coins cap at 19. '''Demonic Roulette: '''Free to play. When you push this button, I run an RNG between 1 and 100. If it lands on: 1-5: Instant death 6-20: Lose 3 coins 21-30: Gain 5 coins 31-35: Lose 7 coins 36-45: Gain a random card (besides Vaporize and Escape) 46-49: Lose all cards and coins 50: Gain 20 coins 51-54: Lose all cards and coins 55-64: Gain a random card (besides Vaporize and Escape) 65-69: Lose 7 coins 70-79: Gain 5 coins 80-94: Lose 3 coins 95-100: Instant death Category:Blog posts